


The Thanksgiving Picnic

by Akira_Jikan



Series: Fond Moments [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Keith and his dad just spending their thanksgiving together, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Jikan/pseuds/Akira_Jikan
Summary: Keith has been working hard in learning how to cook and prepare for their Thanksgiving Picnic. He wanted to do this all by himself, after all he just wants to make his dad proud.I've also attached a Thanksgiving Keith art~ <3





	The Thanksgiving Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon

Keith looks at the items in front of him, checking the list inside his head. “Picnic basket, check. Green bean casserole, check. Mashed potatoes, check…” He carefully organizes the items inside the basket with every check he does inside his head.

 

He has to make sure everything is perfect, after all this is the first time he had organized the Thanksgiving food without the help of his dad.

 

Grinning to himself, he carefully picks up the basket and leaves the house. He begins to head towards Mrs. Tedesco’s house to pick up the pecan pie. Ever since he can remember, his dad has never been able to successfully bake pie. They have always turned out burnt or didn’t taste good.

 

So, when his dad took him to his first Thanksgiving Potluck at work with the other Firefighters and their families, Keith had taken an extra liking to Mrs. Tedesco’s pie. Since then, Mrs. Tedesco would bake an extra pie for the two of them and it soon became tradition.

 

He looks at his surroundings and sees how the majority of the plants and trees were turning into the fall colors. It was also a bit breezy but he didn’t mind since it feels nice to not have the desert heat on him for once.

 

Keith began to slow down from his speed walk when he noticed that he’s a house away from Mrs. Tedesco’s house. He walked up the driveway and onto the deck, pressing the doorbell lightly. As he stood in front of the door, he lightly pats his hair down and makes sure his clothes aren’t wrinkled.

 

Chuckling softly to himself, Keith can hear his dad’s words in his ears as if it was yesterday.

 

_“Keith make sure to brush your hair.” The fireman is giving his son a faux stern look, trying to get the boy to listen to him. But the boy continues to sulk on his bed, wrinkling his suit._

 

_His dad sighed and crouched in front of him to make them both at eye level. “We both have to be presentable in front of Mrs. Tedesco, son. She’s the Chief's wife.”_

 

_It took a few more minutes of his dad trying to persuade him before he finally gives in, letting the older man to brush his hair down. When Tex examines his son’s appearance, he notices the empty space where the tie should be._

 

_“If I have to wear a tie, you have to wear one too, little buddy.”_

 

_Keith pouts but doesn’t fight when his dad puts the tie on him, but continues to look at everything but his dad._

 

_Tex looks at his son’s face and can’t help but chuckle. After finishing the tie, he ruffle’s the brushed hair, messing it once again._

 

_“It seems you’re more of a little me than I thought.”_

 

The door opened, cutting off his musings, and Mrs. Tedecso appeared in front of him. She was a short, plump lady, appearing to be around her 60s and always had a lively personality.

 

“Keith! Come in, come in,” she exclaimed, as she motioned for the boy to get inside the house. She opened the door wider and moved aside, closing the door once he was in. “You came at the right time, Keith. I just took the pie out of the oven. How have you been? Oh, I haven’t seen you in a long while. You should visit more often.”

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Tedesco. I’ve been doing alright. Sorry, I have been busy lately.” He carefully places the basket on the kitchen table, before looking at her.

 

She chuckled, patting his head fondly. “Don’t be, child..” She takes the pie off the cooling rack and begins to cut it into even slices. “You should eat more, hun. You’ll stay short if you don’t eat enough.” While her tone was teasing, Keith was able to still identify the hidden worry behind her words.

 

Keith’s gaze turned soft as he stared at the woman in front of him, she was like a mother figure to him. “I’ll try to, ma’am. But, no one cooks as good as you.”

 

She huffed, shaking her head lightly. She places the slices in a container for him, being careful with them. “You’re quite lucky, young man. I don’t just cook for anyone.”

 

“It’s a good thing I’m not just ‘anyone’.” He quips back, enjoying their little banter.

 

“You definitely aren’t. You’re more special than you realize, child.” Before Keith could ponder that odd phrasing, Mrs. Tedesco places the container inside his basket and begins to usher him out again. “Now, you must go. Your father has been waiting for you long enough.”

 

Keith struggled a bit with holding the basket, while being pushed but he was soon able to carry it easily. “Thank you again, Mrs. Tedesco.”  
  
“Oh, dearie, before you leave, here!”

 

Keith blinked in surprise, staring at the red scarf that was placed around his neck before looking up at the lady.

 

A laugh escaped her lips, as she reached to pat his head. “So you don’t get too cold out there. Don’t want you getting sick, do we?”

 

A grateful smile stretched on his face, as he touched the scarf gently with his free hand. “Thank you.”

 

“Run along now, Keith. Stay safe~!”

 

“See you soon, Mrs. Tedesco!”

 

Keith nods at the passersbys, discreetly holding the basket closer to himself. His dad was waiting for him, he didn’t want to be late on this special day. With that thought, he began to speed walk.

 

_“C’mon slow poke. If we don’t get there soon, our Thanksgiving food will get cold.” A tall man teased him as he struggled to catch up, his short legs unable to match the man’s long legs._

 

_He pouted, grumbling about the unfairness of his dad’s longs legs and his own short ones. “I’m not slow! You’re just really tall and have long legs. When I grow up, you’ll be the slow poke!”_

 

_“Of course, son.” The man ruffled the boy’s long, fluffy hair, however Keith shrugged him off with a pout, having stopped walking._

 

_Stubborn bluish-violet eyes clashed with amusing bluish-grey eyes. The two had stopped walking and were facing each other now. His dad holds his hand out with a patient smile on his face. “I don’t doubt you will, Keith. You’ll grow big and strong, just like your old man.”_

 

_Keith stared at his dad, seeing the sincerity in his eyes and words. If his dad believed in him like that, then he should believe in it too. He reached out and grasped his dad’s hand, holding it tightly. “One day, I won’t have to keep reaching for you.”_

 

_A booming laughter came out of the man’s chest, as he pulled his son closer. “That’ll take a long while if you continue to throw away your vegetables behind my back, son.” At those words, Keith’s chubby, pale face turns pink having been caught red-handed. The Texan man swiftly picked up his son, carrying him with one arm while holding the picnic basket in the other. “I’ve known from the start, kiddo. There’s nothing you can hide from me,” he stated, continuing to tease the tiny child in his arm._

 

_Keith just wraps his arms around his dad’s neck and hides his face, too embarrassed about having been caught the whole time. He grumbled quietly while hugging his dad tighter._

 

_“There, there, son."_

 

Keith blinked his eyes as he took in his surroundings. He reached his destination but it seemed that along the way his mind had wandered off. He checked the time on his wrist watch and saw that he arrived right on time.

 

“He can’t tease me for being late,” Keith thought smugly, with a grin.

 

Keith walked past the gate and bypassed the obstacles around him. Finally reaching the spot, he gently places the basket down and takes out the blanket from it. He made sure that it was perfectly flat before placing the basket on top of it and sitting next to it.

 

He took out each food and placed them in a certain order on the blanket meticulously. Once he was done, he placed the basket on the side of the blanket, so that it won’t be in the way.

 

“Hey, dad. I’m on time, so you can’t tease me for my tardiness.” Keith chuckled wetly as he stared at the gravestone in front of him.

 

He reached out, lightly tracing his dad’s name, “I prepared all of these myself, did you know that dad? Helping you cook these over the years made it easy. Seems I beat you in the cooking area, dad.”

 

A gentle breeze passes through the area and Keith huffs, “You always did love to mess up with my hair, even after lecturing me about maintaining it.”

 

Keith shifted so that he could sit cross legged, having felt his lower legs starting to get numb from sitting on them. He made sure to tighten the red scarf, not wanting it to get blown away if a strong wind comes by.

 

“I saw Mrs. Tedesco today, she's nice like always. I can tell that she's worried about me but I don't understand why.” A bitter smile formed on his face, “At least, she doesn't pity me like everyone else.”

 

A particularly strong wind passed through the graveyard, causing Keith to panic a bit trying to keep the food clean. Once it was done, he sighed as he relaxed again. “Okay, I get it. Don’t be negative on Thanksgiving.”

 

Sulking, Keith begins to unwrap the container with the turkey when a thought popped in his head. A smirk spread on his face as he leaned forward, “Hey, Dad. You won’t be able to eat the food and you know what means? I get to eat all of these and no one can stop me.”

 

A laugh escaped his lips but it was cut off when Keith felt a light swipe at the back of his head, as if his dad had just reprimanded him. “What?” He looks around confusingly before blinking at the gravestone in front of him.

 

A few seconds past before a snicker escaped him, “It seems even down the grave, you can still somehow get back at me, huh dad?”

 

The atmosphere seemed to lighten and Keith began to tell about how his week has been and how he’s had to adjust his life to the orphanage. The food slowly began to disappear and some would be given to the nearby stray cats and dogs that were attracted to the smell.

 

When the sun begins to set and the sky was lit with dark orange, red, blue, dark blue, violet, and black. The stars shined brightly in the deep darkness of space and the clouds slowly dissipated.

 

“Hey, dad.” Keith softly says, as he lays on top of the blanket on his back. The containers having already been placed back inside the basket. “This is the first time you weren’t here with me for Thanksgiving… I really miss you…”

 

He shifted to lay on his side and curled to hug his legs to his chest. The sound of the crickets and the soft breeze slowly lulling him to sleep.

 

“Happy Thanksgiving, Dad.”

 

[Happy Thanksgiving Keith Art](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/post/180368271565/happy-thanksgiving-everyone-so-in-this)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Also, I couldn't post the picture for some reason. There was some technical difficulties. Anyway, click on the link and it'll take you straight there! Hope you guys liked~!


End file.
